Regard de rubis et de saphir
by Rieko-sama
Summary: Je vous présente Kage : petite, mignonne, une force surhumaine, pleurnicharde. Je vous présente Genichi : grand, protecteur, pas de talent en général, rigolo. Tout les deux, ils sont meilleurs amis et ne passe pas une seconde sans l'un ni l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mamie explose...
1. Prologue on va dire

Me revoilà !  
Pour ceux qui ne me connais pas, je suis Rieko-sama, et vous me devez obéissance... En fait nan, c'est pas vrai ^^' ( *regarde la grosse batte qui se dirige vers sa face* )  
Cette fois-ci, c'est une fanfic' d'une amie, elle peut la poster ( j'ai demander avant ! )  
Même si y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui me lisent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poster ces fic'...  
Encore un OC.  
Toutes mes fanfictions sont des OC, faut dire... Un besoin de mettre la mettre dans les mangas que j'aime ?  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Note de l'auteur : J'aurai bien aimé, mais mes seuls personnages sont les perso' que mon amie a inventé.

* * *

Elle courra partout comme une folle en essayant d'éviter les élèves dans les couloirs. Ses cheveux blancs se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Des regards de pitié et moqueurs se dirigeaient vers elle quand elle passait. Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans le casier qui se trouvait à sa porter. Elle cassa la poignée et entra à l'intérieur. La sonnerie retentit. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce son strident. Des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du casier. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Un grand garçon qui avait des cheveux bruns, une mèche noire recouvrant une mince partie de ses cheveux et des yeux marrons noisettes lui dit tout en souriant :  
- Tu sais que les cours ont commencé, hein, Kage ?  
Kage le regarda avec des yeux de caniche battu. Son oeil bleu saphir et son oeil rouge rouge rubis se perdirent dans ceux de son ami.  
- Oui, je sais... Répondit elle avec une petite voix aigu.  
Le garçon lui tendit la main.  
- Alors, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, l'air charmeur.  
- Non. Répondit elle d'un ton catégorique.  
- Aller, fais pas ta mauvaise fille ! Et en fait t'as carrément casser la poignée ?!  
- J'ai pas fait exprès...  
Elle recommença à pleurer.  
- Tu vas pas pleurer tout le temps !  
Elle pleura encore plus.  
- Aller ! Bouge !  
- D'accord, je veux bien Genichi.  
Elle se leva sans prendre appuie avec la main de Genichi, le laissant tendre le bras comme un débile.  
- T'es pas sympa...  
- Je... Je peux me lever toute seule !  
Elle avait une mine renfrognée et les joues gonflées.

Il retournèrent donc en classe. Le prof les toisa avant de leur dire de s'assoir à leur place. Le cours se termina, même si il dura trois secondes. Genichi pris la main de Kage et l'emmena tout de suite aux casiers.  
- Tu rentres avec moi ? Demanda-t-il  
- Ba... Comme tout le temps... Non ?  
Genichi rougit un peu avec un air gaga. Elle était trop mignonne...  
Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble, bien heureux que la journée se termine. En parlant de leurs notes, Genichi demanda :  
- Tu as eu combien à la dernière évaluation ?  
- Heu... 98/100  
- Wouaw ! Trop bien !  
- Ce n'est pas...  
- C'est incroyable ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure !  
Kage ne répondit rien. Elle était gênée. Ils arrivèrent chez elle et elle dut se séparer de son meilleur ami. Rougissante, elle entra dans sa maison. Deux petits démons vint l'accueillir.  
- Onee-chan ! S'exclama-ils ensemble.  
Ils se jetèrent sur la pauvre Kage qui s'écroula sous le poids de ses deux cadets.  
- J'suis rentrée...  
- Bon retour à la maison, Kage ! Dit sa mère tout doucement. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien...  
Les deux terreurs étaient encore sur elle. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur.  
- Onee-chan, ça va ? Demandèrent ils en cœur  
- Oui, je vais bien...  
Elle se releva - avec ses deux là, c'était pas du gâteau. Elle entra dans la cuisine où le gouter trônait sur la table.  
- Aujourd'hui on a de la brioche ! Commença la petite  
- Que maman a faite ! Finit son frère.  
- Aïri, Haru, elle est assez grande pour voir ce qu'elle doit manger, maintenant vous allez dans vos chambres et vous faites vos devoir !  
- D'accord oka-chan ! Dirent ils en coeur  
Ils partirent dans leurs chambres et Kage chercha un bonbon dans le placard. Dès qu'elle en trouva un, elle le dévora aussitôt.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans le placard chérie ?  
- Rien... maman...  
- Tu ne sais pas mentir chérie !  
- Je sais... Pleura-t-elle en cherchant un autre bonbon.  
Après son gouter, elle alla dans sa chambre, fit ses devoirs et s'endormit avant que sa mère ne puisse lui dire de venir manger : elle dormait déjà avant.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure. On était le week-end et elle avait rendez-vous avec Genichi. Elle voulait se faire belle... Un minimum. Elle entra dans la cuisine vide. Sa mère allait au travail très tôt, laissant à Kage le plaisir de faire le petit déjeuner de ses petits jumeaux. Elle prépara donc le petit déjeuner très tôt - les petits se réveillent très tôt, c'est connu. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva assiéger par deux petits démons jumeaux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange grande soeur ? Demandèrent ils en coeur.  
- Heu...  
Les démons tournèrent autour d'elle en demandant toujours la même chose, ne laissant pas le temps à Kage de le leur dire. À la fin de leur petit déjeuner ( qui était redevenu calme, en passant ) elle alla se préparer. Elle mit une heure à choisir ses vêtements. Elle se dit au dernier moment que, en fait, ça servait à rien... Donc elle prit les vêtements qu'elle aimait le plus et y alla.

Elle attendit Genichi devant son immeuble. Elle voulait toujours lui faire une surprise, mais comme il était toujours en avance devant chez elle ne pouvait jamais... Donc elle décida de venir une heure avant pour lui faire la surprise.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête. Rien. Bizarre... Elle se remit devant la porte, bien décidée à surprendre Genichi. Un autre bruit. C'est encore plus bizarre... Mais elle ne bougea pas, pas question de partir alors qu'elle voulait lui faire peur !  
Genichi arriva enfin et Kage pu le surprendre.  
Caché derrière la porte, elle attendit qu'il ouvre celle-ci et...  
- Yah ! Cria-t-elle avec un toute petite voix.  
- Je t'avais déjà vu... Souffla Genichi.  
Kage se renfrogna. Un autre bruit qui provenait du même endroit attirèrent leur attention. En un instant, la vieille dame qui était au coin de la rue explosa. Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur. Ils se roulèrent en boule, Genichi faisant barrière avec son corps. La porte explosa à son tour. Ils coururent monter à l'appartement de Genichi. Les autres habitants de l'immeuble criaient et courraient dans tout les sens pour ne pas être ceux qui allaient exploser. Genichi pris la main de Kage qui fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le sang qui coulait des murs. La petite et son grand ami se dépêchaient d'aller en sûreté. Beaucoup de gens allaient dans la même direction qu'eux, c'était pas bien.  
Peut-être était-ce une organisation terroriste qui attaquait le centre de Tokyo, après tout.  
Mais pourquoi cet immeuble ?  
Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
Kage et Genichi se retrouvèrent tout seuls sur le toit de l'immeuble tandis qu'ils étaient poursuivi par quelque chose. Genichi écarta Kage pour la protéger. Kage n'eu pas le temps de tourner la tête que Genichi s'écroulait part terre, saignant tant qu'il avait du sang. Kage détourna le regard. Genichi, part terre, gisant sur le sol, ensanglanté... Elle se tint le ventre et vomit. Son meilleur ami était mort, et son sang rouge vif coulait partout sur le toit. Choquée, elle tomba sur le sol. Dans ses deux yeux de joyaux, on pouvait lire la terreur et l'appréhension. Puis, on énorme bruit. Le monstre invisible arrivait sur elle. Elle recula, apeurée, sans voir le profond précipice derrière elle. L'immeuble s'arrêta mais pas le monstre. Avec la surprise, son pied glissa le long du mur et elle tomba, en regardant le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrai cette immensité bleutée.


	2. Le Roux

Bien que ce soit que mon deuxième chapitre, celui-ci est vraiment court parce que ma copine voulait pas se bouger le cul... Heu, parce que je n'avais pas assez de temps :)  
Du coup, maintenant que je sais le jour où je dois poster, je ferai un effort...

**Note** : J'aurai bien aimer, mais pas le cas : les perso' de Tite Kubo sont pas les miens T^T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kage pleurait, comme à son habitude, devant son corps inanimé. Elle ne remarqua même pas Genichi qui s'approchait d'elle. - Kage... Elle ne répondit pas. - Kage... ! Toujours pas de réponse. Elle éclata en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et mordit sa lèvre supérieur pour ne pas pleurer non plus. Des gens allaient et venaient au dessus du corps de Kage. Les ambulances étaient déjà là mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à savoir qu'elle était morte... Genichi resta près de Kage parce qu'il savait que les humains ne pouvaient voir les esprits. Mais ça faisait quand même bizarre de ne pas être vu. - Salut ! Dit un mec un uniforme de lycéen. Genichi le regarda. Kage arrêta ses pleurs et fit un effort pour regarder celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Genichi se leva. Le lycéen aux cheveux roux étaient grand... Très grand. Mais quand Genichi se leva, on voyait bien que c'était lui qui dominait. Genichi était plus grands de quelques centimètres, ce qui faisait ressortir son côté «très grand et fière de l'être». - Elle a un problème ? Demanda le roux. Kage le regarda et put s'empêcher de retourner dans ses pleurs. Le roux la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de dégout. Genichi le dévisagea. - Tu peux voir les morts ? - Ouais, très bien ! Il jeta son cartable sur son épaule d'un geste désinvolte. Il avait l'air d'avoir marre de voir des esprits, et en même temps on voyait qu'il voulait les aider. - Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? - Elle juste morte il y a quelques secondes, mais sinon rien ! Regarde, son corps est encore là-bas ! Il pointa l'ambulance, où les ambulanciers essayaient encore de réanimer le corps de Kage. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de résister à ces sanglots. - Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour vous, vos derniers souhaits, en gros.  
Genichi le regarda avec un air féroce. Kage se leva. Elle alla devant Genichi et se maudit intérieurement d'être si petite. Le jeune homme se baissa pour être à la hauteur. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : - Je voudrais que tu ailles voir ma mère et mes petits frères et soeurs et que tu leurs disent que je vais bien, je suis juste partis avec mon père. Le roux se redressa. - Et je voudrais savoir ton nom aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire, pour éviter de pleurer. - Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, et toi ? - Elle s'appelle Kage ! Dit Genichi en fronçant les sourcils. Il se mit devant Kage. - Je ne vais la toucher, ta petite soeur, tu sais ! Souffla presque Ichigo en se releva. Genichi soupira et souriant. - Elle a mon âge, 16 ans. Kage fixa le sol comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Ichigo la regarda avec un mélange de surprise, amusement et de stupéfaction. - Ha... Désolé. Kage se renfrogna. - Je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé. Et toi, tu n'as rien à demander ? Dit Ichigo en s'adressant à Genichi. Et là, ce fut la bataille de regard. On voyait même les éclairs des des yeux des garçons. Pour prouver celui qui aurai le plus de fierté. - Je te demande et prendre soin de la famille de Kage. Si tu le peux. Ichigo tourna la tête vers le sol en fermant les yeux, d'un air paresseux. - Je peux. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois pendant que Kage regardait son corps se faire emporter par les ambulanciers emmener son corps, un drap recouvrant sa tête.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que... Et qu'il doit bien, parce que fait à l'arrache...  
Reviews ?  
Merci de m'avoir lu ( oui, maintenant je parle comme si j'étais l'histoire en elle-même, bizarre... )


End file.
